


365 Days of Hogwarts

by Kei Icarus (9_10_keira_10_11), Kozue Haddox (mehidontknow44)



Series: 365 Days of Hogwarts [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren has a twin, F/F, F/M, Farlan and Isabel are alive, Griffindor Teacher Petra, Hufflepuff Teacher Gunther, Isabel and Eren are Related, Levi Has A Twin, M/M, Ravenclaw Teacher Eld, Rivaille has a Twin, Shorter Eren, Slytherin Teacher Oluo, Squad Levi are the House Teacher, Taller Levi, Taller Rivaille
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_10_keira_10_11/pseuds/Kei%20Icarus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehidontknow44/pseuds/Kozue%20Haddox
Summary: 365 one-shots, drabbles, and ficlets in the Hogwarts universe (not uploaded daily). We will expound on these and republish.





	

Eren, Armin, and Mikasa were returning from the greenhouses in the snow. Their cloaks did nothing to keep out the biting wind. Armin and Mikasa huddled close to Eren, who radiated heat. They were talking about Quidditch and Mikasa was trying to convince Eren to join the Gryffindor team. “But Eren, if you don't exercise, you’ll get fat.”

Not paying attention to where they were walking, Mikasa walked right into Annie Leonhart, a Slytherin. Reiner Braun, Gryffindor, and Bertolt Hoover, Hufflepuff, were with her. Reiner immediately looked down at Eren with a pinched expression and folded his arms across his chest. 

“Sorry,” Mikasa muttered, glancing anywhere but Annie.

“What is Quidditch anyways?” Eren shifted his gaze from the five people now staring at him.

“Stupid Mudblood,” Reiner blurted out.

Annie smacked Reiner’s arm and began to explain Quidditch to Eren. “Quidditch is a game played on broomsticks. There are four balls, the Quaffle, two Bludgers, and the Snitch. There are three hoops on each side and the Chasers try to get the Quaffle past the Keeper and.-”

“Do I have to Mikasa,” Eren whined.

Armin interjected, “Can you ride a broom, Eren?”

“Uh,” Eren rubbed the nape of his neck.

Reiner shook his head. “Mudblood.”

Annie smacked Reiner again. “You’re not supposed to use that term, Reiner. Knock it off.”

Mikasa smiled faintly at Annie who returned the gesture. Armin was still talking to Eren. “Maybe try out next year, once you learn how to ride a broom.” Eren nodded, thankful for Armin’s genius. The two groups continued on their separate ways.

**Author's Note:**

> The Griffindors are Eren, Mikasa, Reiner, Jean, Isabel.  
> The Slytherins are Levi, Rivaille, Annie, Ymir, Hanji.  
> The Ravenclaws are Armin, Erwin, Krista/Historia.  
> The Hufflepuffs are Connie, Sasha, Marco, Bertolt, Farlan.
> 
> Purebloods are Levi, Rivaille, Erwin, Mikasa, Annie, Marco, Krista/Historia.  
> Halfbloods are Bertolt, Armin, Jean, Reiner, Connie, Sasha, Farlan.  
> Muggle-born are Eren, Hanji, Ymir, Isabel.


End file.
